


technicalities

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac is eighteen.prompt: legal





	technicalities

“This isn’t legal.”

A sharp-toothed grin spreads across Isaac’s cherubic face, his hands lingering dangerously close to his belt buckle. “Sure it is,” the  _boy_ replies. “I’m eighteen.”

“Since when?”

“Since September. Funny thing about shitty home lives – they tend to set you back.”

His heart aches. He thinks of another kid – another adult,  _barely_ – and thinks of her tears when she found she was being held back. But he definitelydoesn’t think of her like  _this_. Isaac’s not Allison in any shape. He’s wild and red-hot and a wolf. And Chris’ hands are on him like that doesn’t matter.


End file.
